Junto una estrella
by Minako6613
Summary: Natsu Dragneel y sus amigos hacen pelis caseras, un dia envian un video a la empresa Fairy Tail y esta le llama para que trabajen alli sin saber que su profersora sera la famosa actriz Lucy Heartphilia. Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia y mas, espero que les guste mucho mi fic
1. Disculpaas xD

**Hello minna! Soy yo Minako6613 y gracias a una review me di cuenta de que se me olvidó Gray en el avión (risa nerviosa)**

**¿?: **¡¿Cómo has podido olvidarme?! ¿¡Qué no quieres un Gruvia?!

**Minako:** No es eso Gray… Es que se me fue la cabeza… Soy así, tengo memoria a corto plazo y se me olvidó que tu también estabas en el grupo de _``mi sexy, infantil, atractivo, divertido, salamander´´_ Natsu

**Gray**: Okey, te perdono, que no vuelva a pasar

**Minako:** Te prometo que no pasará, por eso por compensación vas a conocer a tu linda Juvia nada más empiece el segundo capítulo, ¿te parece?

**Gray:** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Minako:** Re-subiré el primero y ya empezaré el segundo les parece seguidores de mi nuevo fic?

**Los seguidores que tanto quiero:** SIIIIII

**Minako:** En serio perdónenme =P Muchísimas gracias a AnikaSukino 5d ARIGATOU! SAYONARA MINNAAAA!


	2. El día que te conocí (re-subido)

**Hello minna! Siento mucho no haber actualizado estos días pero tengo razones que voy a explicar ahorita mismo:  
1.- Estaba en la playa y no tenía ni el ordenador ni internet**

**2.- No me llegaba la inspiración**

**Al llegar a mi casa después de poco más de una semana me vino la inspiración pero lo malo es que no era para mi fanfic de ``Música para mis oídos´´ sino para este nuevo fic. Va a ser de varios capítulos y voy a comunicaros que voy a cambiar muchísimo la personalidad de Lucy asemejándola más a la mía. Natsu no se marea en este fic con los transportes. Esto se me ocurrió estando en el coche =P **

**Espero que os guste mucho y empiezo ya que se me va la cabeza con las explicaciones**

**Leyenda:**

Narración y diálogos

_``Pensamientos´´_

_**Sueño**_

**Más de una voz hablando**

_Flash back_

*oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo* - cambio de escena

**Junto una estrella**

**Capítulo 1: El día que te conocí (re-subido)**

Iba caminando por las calles un poco nervioso ya que hace poco me habían llamado comentándome algo que unos amigos y yo llevábamos mucho tiempo esperando. Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 17 años y con mis amigos hemos hecho alguna que otra película casera y subido a la red. Entre mis amigos están: Gray Fullbuster, un chico de mi edad, aunque yo no quiera admitirlo él es mi mejor amigo pero ha sido siempre mi rival, se podría decir que es mi mejor amigo/rival; Gajeel Redfox, también tiene mi edad, es muy bruto y tiene la cara con muchos pircings pero se puede confiar en él; Levy McGarden, una chica bajita que se asemeja a los 14 años aunque tiene 17, es una comelibros; y por último pero no menos importante, Erza Scarlet, el demonio con vida, tiene 19 años y es muy linda – eso pensé yo antes de conocerla bien – lo mejor es no meterse con ella.

Lo que decía, iba caminando por las calles para ir a mi casa donde todos me esperaban para poder comunicarles todo el asunto. Al llegar abrí la puerta con mucho nerviosismo y vi que todos estaban allí sentados viendo una de nuestras películas. Al escuchar la puerta voltearon la cabeza y la primera en preguntar fue Erza:

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué paso? Cuéntanos

-Sí, eso quería decirles – dije yo. Todos ellos me miraron impacientes, cogí aire y seguí - ¿recuerdan que todos nosotros queríamos que nos cogiesen en la empresa Fairy Tail para poder así cumplir nuestros sueños de ser actores? – todos asintieron y Levy hizo un ruido con la garganta a lo que me acordé – y guionista – en su rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa - ¿recordáis que mandamos una de nuestras pelis para pedir su opinión? – todos volvieron a asentir – bueno… la cosa es…

-¡Dilo ya estúpido cerebro de carbón! – dijo ya nervioso Gray

-Eso Salamander, ¡me impacientas con tantas preguntas! – dijo esta vez Gajeel (Salamander es mi apodo)

-Okey, okey… - todos pusieron plena atención en lo que iba a decir – hace poco me llamaron para hacerme saber… - todos me miraban con impaciencia – que… - cada vez se inclinaban más - ¡les ha encantado y quieren que trabajemos allí! – finalicé gritando. Todos ellos se quedaron con los ojos como platos y las bocas tan abiertas que parecía que se les iba a caer la mandíbula en cualquier momento.

Tardaron unos segundos en asimilar lo que había dicho cuando entonces todos saltaron del sofá gritando un fuerte ``SIIIIIIIIIIIII´´ yo les miré con una gran sonrisa y nos pusimos a celebrarlo.

Una hora y media más tarde todos estábamos viendo – otra vez – una de nuestras pelis cuando de repente sonó mi móvil. Lo atendí y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi que llamaban los de Fairy Tail, inmediatamente puse el altavoz y les dije con gestos a mis compañeros para que se callaran.

-¿Natsu Dragneel? – preguntó una voz femenina desde la otra línea.

-Sí, soy yo ¿qué desea?

-Llamo de Fairy Tail, nos preguntábamos si al final accede.

Miré a mis compañeros y ellos asintieron muy rápido – Si, accedemos todos a trabajar para ustedes, ¿cuándo y donde tenemos que ir?

-Mañana en la mañana a las 9 tendrán que coger el avión que se dirige a Magnolia, solo digan sus nombres y sabrán quienes son. Al llegar una limusina estará esperándoles afuera con el interior su nueva acompañante y profesora de interpretación.

-_``Con que una chica… ¿Quién será?_ Entendido, allí estaremos, muchas gracias por darnos esta oportunidad.

-No hay por qué darlas, a demás no deben agradecerme a mí, si no al director de Fairy Tail. Les estaremos esperando, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – y colgaron.

-**¡NO MENTÍAS NATSU/SALAMANDER/FLAMITA!** – dijeron todos al unísono

-¿Por qué iba a mentir?

-Bueno eso no importa ahora – interrumpió la Scarlet – tenemos que descansar para mañana – dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia la puerta todos (excepto yo) siguiéndola – Buenas noches

-Bye! – le respondí yo

Se fueron y yo me fui a la cama con preguntas rondando por mi cabeza las cuales eran siempre ``¿Quién será la profesora?´´ ``¿Será también famosa?´´ ``¿Será quien llamó?´´

*oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo* 

Eran las 9 de la mañana y estábamos en el aeropuerto, en el avión muy nerviosos, yo me quedé profundamente dormido y no me enteré de nada.

*oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo* 

Al llegar comprobamos que en verdad montaríamos en una limusina, nos abrieron la puerta y montamos, estábamos ansiosos de saber quién sería nuestra profesora. Levy, Gray y Erza se sentaron enfrente de Gajeel y yo, al lado mío estaba un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años y al lado una pequeña cortinilla. Todos miramos extrañados la cortina pero antes de podre cuestionar nada el hombre comenzó a hablar – Buenos días, jóvenes, yo soy Caprico y os voy a servir durante todo el viaje ya que la señorita quiere que vivan todos con ella.

-¿Qué es esa cortina? – pregunté

-Detrás está la señorita – respondió con mucha calma – un momento, veré si está durmiendo

A todos se nos cayó una gota estilo anime por la cabeza.

-Señorita, ¿está despierta? Bien, vinieron sus alumnos

-Ah sheeeeeh? – escuchamos una voz femenina, se me hizo familiar pero no sabía de qué. Levy soltó una pequeña risita, Erza miraba extrañada la cortina al igual que Gray y Gajeel… la cara de Gajeel casi nunca se puede describir…

-Por favor señorita, quítese la gorra que va a saludar a los jóvenes

-¡No, ni hablar! Esta gorra es un complemento de la ropa que llevo hoy

-Vale, pero por favor siéntese bien

-Vaaaaaaaaaaleeee… - dijo la chica con poca gana

-``_¿Qué clase de profesora nos habrá tocado?´´_-Me preguntaba

-Bueno, jóvenes, esta será vuestra profesora en el periodo de prácticas – corrió la cortina y Gajeel y yo no la podíamos ver por el gran cuerpo de Caprico pero por las reacciones de Levy, Gray y Erza se podría decir que era muy famosa.

-Les dejo a solas

-Okey Caprico! – dijo la voz femenina

-Levy, Gray, Erza, ¿qué os pasa?

-**Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu…** - tartamudeaban

Al irse Caprico, Gajeel también se sorprendió, yo les miraba extrañado y al voltearme la vi, con una camiseta de tirantes anchos color azul marino casi negro, unos shorts vaqueros, unas combers negras y una gorra de Monster que recogía toda su rubia cabellera a excepción del flequillo y un mechón de su pelo y unos ojos color marrón chocolate hermosos.

No pude evitarlo, me sonrojé cuando vi que me miraba, yo estaba igual o más nervioso que las chicas y cuando habló sentí que mi corazón se paraba y dejaba de respirar por un segundo – Hola chicos, yo soy vuestra profesora de interpretación – dijo con una sonrisa adorable en su rostro – me llamo-

-¡**LUCY HEARTPHILIA! **– gritamos todos al unísono

-Okey, okey, no os pongáis a gritar así que me reventáis los tímpanos – dijo ella con una voz un poco sarcástica – lo que decía, soy Lucy y voy a ser vuestra profe – repitió con una sonrisa

-U-u-u-u-un pla-placer y-yo s-soy E-Er-Erza S-S-Scar-Scarlet

-Un placer E-Er-Erza S-S-Scar-Scarlet – decía entre risas, pero paró cuando vio a una muy avergonzada Erza – lo siento, no quería ofenderte, perdóname Erza-san – decía con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-N-No pasa na-nada

-Me gusta mucho tu color de cabello Erza-san

-Gra-gracias – Erza era una chica con un muy buen cuerpo, los ojos marrones y el pelo hasta la cadera de un color escarlata muy bonito, ahora mismo su cara estaba luchando con el rojo de su cabello.

-Es la verdad, bueno, ¿qué quieren? ¿Qué solo me sepa un nombre?

-Yo soy Levy McGarden, mucho gusto – decía una ya tranquilizada Levy, ella era bajita con el pelo azul revoltoso recogido con una cinta naranja y sus ojos tenían un color marrón muy bonito.

-Un placer Levy-san

-¿Pu-puedo llamarte Lu-chan? – decía ella un poco tímida

-¡Claro! – respondió con una gran sonrisa – entonces yo te llamaré Levy-chan – dijo con la lengua un poco sacada.

-Yo soy Gajeel Redfox, puedes llamarme Gazille – Gajeel era un chico con los ojos rojos y el pelo negro largo, y en la cara tenía muchos pircings, siempre hace de malo en nuestras pelis.

-Un placer Gazille – dijo conservando esa hermosa sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, un gusto

-El gusto es mío

-_``Me toca, se natural, Natsu, oh no!, te ha mirado. Vamos sin miedo que eres Natsu Dragneel´´ _Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, es un gran placer, soy gran fan de tus películas.

-Oh! Eso me alaga – Me dijo con esa preciosa sonrisa – por cierto… ¿es teñido? – me dijo tocándome mi cabello. Yo me estremecí por el tacto de sus manos tocándome el pelo.

-No, es real

-Vaya… Nunca había visto el pelo rosa…

-Seguro que piensas que es afeminado…

-¡Qué va! – eso me sorprendió, lo admito - ¡es muy lindo! A demás, pega con tus ojos jade – eso me sorprendió aún más, siempre suelen decir que los tengo negros, pero ella se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Por el camino hablábamos nos fuimos conociendo todos. Nos dimos cuenta de que Lucy no era una de las típicas famosas egoístas, malcriadas y pijas, ella era totalmente diferente, era amable, cariñosa, divertida, amigable…

*oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo* 

Llegamos a Fairy Tail, era un edificio bastante grande, nada más entrar nos quedamos impresionados, ¡era enorme!

-¡HE LLEGADO CON LOS NUEVOOOOOOOOOS! – gritó Lucy de repente. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy y yo dimos un pequeño saltito ya que nos asustó.

Todos respondieron – ¡BIENVENIDA LUCY Y BIENVENIDOS LOS NUEVOOOS!

-Seguidme chicos

Seguíamos a Lucy y ella nos iba explicando que aquí, en Fairy Tail, todos eran como una familia, todos conocen a todos. Después del trayecto nos paramos enfrente de una puerta que decía ``Director Makarov Dreyar´´. Ella dio dos toques a la puerta y antes de que dieran permiso para entrar la abrió.

-Viejo ya estoy aquí

-¡Mocosa! Espera a que te de permiso para entrar

Ella se sentó en uno de los sillones - ¿Puedo entrar?

-Nunca cambiarás

-Sí, sí… Te los traje

-Oh! Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail muchachos

-**Gracias director **– les respondimos todos al unísono

-Tomad asiento, les explicaré todo…

_**Continuará…**_

**Lo sé, lo sé, me ha quedado muy largo pero es que no sabía cuando parar jeje. Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Como dije al principio Lucy cambia mucho, se asemeja más a mí y a Natsu. ¿Me dejáis reviews y opináis sobre que os ha parecido? Graciaaas. Sayonara minna!**


	3. Lo sientoorl Léanlo, es importante

**Hello minna! Bueno, hoy venía para deciros que Música para mis oídos no me gusta y la voy a borrar. Lo siento por los seguidores de esta historia. También quería decirles que agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews en mi nuevo fic.**

**Arigatou por leer y sayonara! Nos leeremos pronto!**


	4. Nuestro primer día

**Hello minna! ¿Están bien? Espero que sí. Bueno, ya sé que queréis el capítulo pero antes de nada quiero avisaros de que Música para mis oídos ha desaparecido de fanfiction (sorry por los seguidores de ese fic) y creo que lo volveré a hacer pero solo de Fairy Tail, ya que con One Piece no me entusiasmo demasiado… Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero no tenia inspiración T_T (Ya sabéis, las cosas llegan cuando menos te lo esperas) Ya dejo de escribir y os dejo el cap. Espero que os guste mucho.**

Leyenda:

Narración y diálogos

_``Pensamientos´´_

_Sueño_

**Más de una voz hablando**

_Flash back_

*oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo* - cambio de escena

* * *

**Junto una estrella**

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Natsu y sus amigos aceptan para trabajar en la empresa Fairy Tail. Todos tienen una profesora que les ayudara en la actuación, ella es la famosa actriz Lucy Heartphilia._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Nuestro primer día**

Una linda muchacha de cabello azul y los ojos de su mismo color iba corriendo desesperadamente por uno de los pasillos de Fairy Tail hasta que llego a la puerta del director Makarov Dreyar y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta rápidamente captando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la sala en estos momentos.

-Oh! ¡Juvia! – dijo Lucy rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-¿Qué sucede Juvia? ¿Por qué tan inquieta? – preguntó el director.

-E-Etto… Ma-mandaron a Juvia para que le dijese al director que Bisca-san se encuentra enferma de la barriga y no puede actuar – decía Juvia con un tierno sonrojo.

-_``Kawaii´´__ - _pensaba Gray_ - __``¡Qué cojones! ¿Desde cuándo pienso así?_

_-_Oh! Entonces…_``Mmm… ¿Quién puede reemplazar a Bisca…? ¡Ya sé! Claro… si no tiene rodaje de por medio…´´ _ Lucy – dijo el director

-No, no tengo ningún rodaje de por medio, y vale, si no hay mas opción… - le respondió esta como si le leyese la mente

Todos estaban muy callados (exceptuando a Makarov y a Lucy) ya que no tenían la más remota idea de que hablaban (bueno, Juvia sí solo que ella se mantenía al margen porque le daba vergüenza)

-¿Cómo lo haces? – le preguntó el director a Lucy

-¿Hacer el qué? – le respondió con otra pregunta esta

-Nada, déjalo… Juvia

-H-hai?

-¿Cuándo se rueda?

-En 1 hora y media director

-Bien… Muchachos, dejaremos la charla para después, ¿qué mejor manera de empezar las prácticas que viendo como ensaya una actriz profesional?

-Director, no diga esas cosas que me sonrojo… - decía Lucy con burla – Ah! Chicos – todos la miraron – ella es Juvia Loxar

-Juvia está encantada de conocerles – decía Juvia con una linda sonrisa

-Igualmente, yo soy Erza Scarlet, ella es Levy McGarden, él Natsu Dragneel, él Gajeel Redfox y él Gray Fullbuster – todos saludaron

-¿Lucy-senpai? – dijo Juvia dirigiendo su mirada a una perezosa Lucy

-Haaaaaai?

-Por favor, venga, en hora y media empezaremos a grabar

-Okey, y dime solo Lucy – Juvia asintió con la cabeza – chicos, seguidme

*oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*

***Natsu pov***

Tras un rato de caminar llegamos a un plató muy amplio, Lucy nos dijo que cogiésemos asiento y así hicimos. Vi que ella se iba y tras unos veinte minutos volvía y se sentaba a nuestro lado, todos la miramos confundidos y nos dijo que ella solo salía al final, que era un personaje secundario.

Nos contó que la historia iba sobre un chico llamado Haru (interpretado por Loke Leo) y una chica llamada Izumi (interpretada por Lissana Strauss, mi segunda actriz favorita, supongo que ya sabéis quien es la primera) son amigos de la infancia y él piensa que se ha enamorado de ella, salen y al final cortan. En la película se va viendo los momentos que estuvieron juntos y al final aparece otra chica llamada Kira (interpretada por Lucy) que es otra amiga del protagonista que en realidad es el verdadero amor de Haru.

* * *

**Holaa amigos, quería decirles que es una insinuación de la historia Déjame ir de . Muchísimas gracias Kira-chan por prestarme la historia. Ya les dejo leer tranquilos, por cierto, os recomiendo mucho la historia =P Ahora en serio, les dejo leer.**

* * *

Tras horas de rodaje todos salimos del plató hablando.

-¿Pero no creen que el papel de Lucy es un poco… malo? – decía Erza – digo, ella tiene mucho talento para ser secundaria

-No creas Erza – le respondía la rubia que acababa de salir ya con su ropa normal. Todos nos volteamos a verla – aunque sea yo el personaje secundario soy de los importantes de la historia

-¿Y por qué eres de los importantes? – le preguntaba Gray

-Pues porque yo soy el verdadero y único amor del protagonista – le respondía Lucy con un tono dramático y burlón. A esto nosotros nos reímos mucho – Bueno, dejemos las tonterías, vamos a mi casa

-**¿A tu casa? **– Les preguntamos al unísono

-¿Qué no sabían? Vais a vivir en mi casa, no me gusta estar sola

Tras unos 10 min llegamos a su casa/mansión, más mansión que casa creo yo. Nos enseñó a todos nuestro cuarto y por suerte el mío me toco justo al lado del de ella.

Nos mostró la casa, esta tenía un baño en cada habitación más 2 fuera por si acaso, un comedor gigante y la cocina muy amplia, un jardín enorme con piscina climatizada y un tobogán para tirarse a ella. El living era lo más grande que había visto en mi vida, con una tele enorme y un sofá de por lo menos 6 plazas. Tenía la Wii, la Xbox y la PlayStation y al lado de la televisión tenía un mueble lleno de videojuegos de todo tipo.

-Bueno, eso es todo, bienvenidos a vuestra nueva casa – nos decía ella – vuestras cosas ya están en vuestros respectivos cuartos, si necesitáis algo llamad a Caprico o a mí, yo estaré en mi habitación, acomodad vuestras cosas y haced lo que os de la gana – finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

***Normal pov***

Todos al terminar al living, Erza a chatear con su portátil, Levy a leer, Gajeel a jugar a la Play junto con Gray y Natsu con su tablet escuchando música. Pasó como una hora y Lucy seguía en su habitación.

-Chicos, ¿no creen que Lu-chan se está demorando mucho? – preguntó Levy

-Se habrá dormido, hoy ha sido un día muy largo – le decía Erza

-Cierto, pero es que en seguida será la cena – comentó esta vez Gray

-Oe, Salamander, ve a despertarla – decía Gajeel

-¿Por qué yo? – protestaba Natsu

-Porque la enana está leyendo, Erza está muy ocupada chateando y Gray y yo no podemos porque estamos en medio de una partida de CoD y tu solo estás con la música

-Okey, no hacen falta más razones, ya voy…

Natsu se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de Lucy, tocó la puerta pero al ver que no contestaban entró, ella no estaba en la habitación y tampoco en el baño ya que la puerta estaba abierta, cerca del baño había otra puerta, el pelirrosa pensó que podría estar allí, al acercarse escuchó algo que le sorprendió por lo que en vez de tocar la puerta la abrió un poco viendo algo que no se esperaba…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Buenoooo, ya está el segundo cap! Esperó que os haya gustado, ¿qué será lo que le sorprendió? Sorpresa sorpresaaa! No voy a decir nada. A partir del siguiente capítulo contestaré las reviews por aquí, no en privado xDDDD. Me gusta más por aquí que complicarme la vida de la otra forma. Arigatou a todos por vuestro apoyo en el primer capítulo. Dejen sus reviews y perdón por no actualizar antes pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración, ya tengo una nueva idea para un nuevo fic. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí pues os agradezco de todo corazón que lo hayáis leído. No mucho más…**

**Sayonara minna!**

**Se despide Mi-chan! Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda ;D**


	5. Su secreto

**Hello minna! Bueeeno he visto que me odiáis por haber dejado el capítulo anterior así pero es que así esperáis el siguiente capítulo con más ansia no? Moo****No me os enfadéis. Bueno antes de empezar quiero decirles chicos que me perdonen de todo corazón por mis impulsos, es lo que hay, no puedo hacer un fic sin añadir por lo menos uno. Os preguntareis de que cojones hablo, no les voy a decir. No me demoro más jejeje. No puedo pensar bien con tanto calor, estoy sudando como si no hubiese mañana xDDDDD. Los españoles me comprenden…**

Leyenda:

Narración y diálogos

_``Pensamientos´´_

_Sueño_

**Más de una voz hablando**

_Flash back_

*oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo* - cambio de escena

* * *

**Junto una estrella**

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Los chicos han llegado a Fairy Tail cuando hay un inconveniente y Lucy tiene que participar en un rodaje. Tras esto, llegan a su casa y Natsu al buscar Lucy porque no salía se lleva una gran sorpresa por lo que ve…_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Su secreto**

***Natsu pov***

Al buscar a Lucy a su habitación me di cuenta de que estaba dentro de un cuarto que solo tenía su dormitorio, me asomé y allí la vi, estaba con el ordenador apoyado en un piano… ¡espera! ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En un piano!? Ahora me di cuenta que en la sala habían varios instrumentos entre ellos un piano de cola, una guitarra eléctrica, una guitarra acústica, un bajo..., además de una mesa de mezclas, un par de micrófonos, amplificadores… Seguramente la sala estaría insonorizada. Desde mi sitio escondido no me di cuenta que acababa de reproducir una canción en su ordenador, cogió un micrófono y comenzó a cantar una canción que no conocía, supuse que la compuso ella, tenía una voz hermosa…

(Don't cry – Park Bom)

_Sarangeun neomu shipge byeonhaeman gatjyo_

_Seoro yokshim soge apeun sangcheoman nama gotta let you go_

_(And please don't cry)_

_Naraneun saram chamgeudae igen modwaejyo_

_Babo gateun mameul motjabgo apeuge haetjyo_

_(And please don't cry)_

**Su voz era realmente hermosa, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y se iba moviendo al compás de la música**

_Yeogi kkaji ga uri duri keuchingayo_

_Saesangi uril heorakhalddae geuddae kkajiman_

**De repente abrió los ojos y dio una vuelta, en verdad estaba animada, se veía delicada pero a la vez resistente…**

_It's okay baby please don't cry_

_Ginagin yeohaengi keutnajiman do eonjengan majuchikaejji_

_Daeum sesangeseo kok dashi manna_

…**triste pero a la vez alegre…**

_Haruga meolke urin maeil dadeojyo_

_Geuddaen mwoga geuri bun haedeonji maeil bameul ureojyo_

_(Baby I cried)_

_Neoraneun saramcham naegen mushim haejyo_

_Gilgo ginagin bameulji saeneun nal hollo dueojyo_

_(Baby I cried)_

…**en una sola palabra se la podría describir…**

_Yeogi kkaji ga uri duri keuchingayo_

_Saesangi uril heorakhalddae geuddae kkajiman_

_It's okay baby please don't cry_

_Ginagin yeohaengi keutnajiman ddo eonjengan majuchikaejji_

_Daeum sesangeseo kkok dashi manna_

_Gakkeum nunmulri nal chaja eolddaemyeon areumdaweodeon uril gieoghalkeyo_

_Geudae deo isang apeuji marayo jebal and please don't cry_

…**la cuál te decía poco pero a la vez te decía mucho…**

_It's okay baby please don't cry_

_Ginagin yeohaengi keutnajiman ddo eonjengan majuchikaejji_

_Daeum sesangeseo kkok dashi manna_

…**simplemente…**

_It's okay baby please don't cry_

_Ginagin yeohaengi keutnajiman ddo eonjengan majuchikaejji_

_Daeum sesangeseo kkok dashi manna_

…**hermosa…**

Lucy terminó de cantar y empezó a dar saltitos de emoción, yo estaba completamente embobado, incluso se me había olvidado a que había ido allí…

-¡Me ha salido genial! ¡Para eso son casi 2 semanas de trabajo! ¡Nueva canción a mi lista de repertorios!

De repente pasó algo que no me esperaba, me iba a dar la vuelta para irme cuando me tropecé y caí abriendo la puerta y cayendo al suelo, Lucy se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me vio, tirado en el suelo y con una expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro, su cara también se veía igual.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-De-desde q-que e-empezaste a-a ca-cantar… - decía rojo como un tomate. Mi respuesta hizo que ella se pusiese igual o peor que yo

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! SI ALGUIEN SE ENTERA DE ESTO ME MATARÁÁÁ! NO DIGAS NADA DE ESTO A NADIE NATSU!

-N-No diré nada pero… ¿por qué lo ocultas? Tienes una gran voz… - esto último lo dije un poco sonrojado

-Yo… T-tengo un poco d-de pa-pánico escénico… - me decía desviando la mirada al suelo ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo pero aún así dejando ver un tierno sonrojo

-Bueno, yo no digo nada – dije levantándome – puedes confiar en mí, vine para avisarte que enseguida estará la cena, ¿te importa si me quedó aquí un poco?

-Vale, gracias por avisar y ¿por qué te quieres quedar aquí un poco?

-Verás, como yo sé tu secreto, te contaré el mío que solo hielito conoce…

-Hielito?

-Gray

-Ahhh….

-Verás, yo… también canto y toco instumentos… - noté como me empezaba a sonrojar, ¡como odio sonrojarme! ¡Eso hace demostrarme débil ante los demás! Escuché que ella se reía por lo bajo a sí que la miré - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo pensaba que te ves muy lindo sonrojado – me dijo con una tierna sonrisa – tú ya me escuchaste a mí, ahora yo quiero escucharte a ti

-EHHHHHH!? NOOOO AHORA NOOO

-Siii, ahora siii – me decía mientras ponía cara de cachorrito, estaba tan linda así que no pude negarme

-Vaaaleee… Pero solo una canción

-Aye!

Me senté en el piano y toqué algunas teclas para ver si sonaba bien, Lucy me miraba con mucha atención. (When I was your man – Bruno Mars) Al comprobar que estaba bien comencé a tocar una melodía y al rato comencé a cantar.

***Lucy pov***

Tras haber insistido un poco, se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar una melodía que reconocí al instante, esa era una de mis canciones favoritas pero lo que más me impactó fue esa voz que tenía tan bien escondida…

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
It all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

**Entonaba perfectamente y no se equivocaba en ninguna nota**

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

**Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, en esos instantes me pareció el chico más atractivo que vi en toda mi vida…**

_Uh, My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

**Ese pelo rosa alborotado, esa piel bronceada…**

_Hmm, Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have given all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

**Hasta ese momento no me fije en que sus brazos eran musculosos, él llebaba en esos momentos una camiseta sin mangas que los dejaba ver perfectamente y también resaltar un poco su formado cuerpo…**

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds yours hand  
Give you all his hours, when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

**Pero lo que más me gustó fue cuando abrió los ojos y los pude ver, sus hermosos ojos jade rozando el negro, transmitian misterio, calidez, confianza…**

_Do all the things I should've done when I was your man  
Do all the things I should've done when I was your man_

**Hasta esos momentos, debo admitir… que nunca me había fijado en chicos, pero todo cambió cuando cantó esa canción que tanto me gustaba… y me pareció… que me estaba empezando a enamorar…**

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Fuck yeah!, nuevo cap! Les gustó? Porque a mí me encantó! Lo sé, es mi historia, pero debo admitir que me he superado. Ya empieza el Nalu. Esperaba ya con ansias este momento muajajaja. Lo siento, no podía resistirme a la música, soy así. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, ahora sin más demora contestaré reviews del cap anterior:**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**kira . renge: **De eso va Kira-chan, tiene que dar intriga para que tengas más ansias para el próximo capítulo. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y lo del nombre de Lucy es porque me dejaste utilizar tu fic. Jeje, me alegro que te haya dejado con ganas de más. Muchos besos Kira-chan

**Rirukasabe:** Me alegro que estés esperado el próximo capítulo, jeje, lo actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda. Besos Riru-chan

**alejandra: **Jajajja soy mala persona y te dejé con la intriga! De eso va mi querida Ale-chan! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Besooos

**AnikaSukino 5d: **No lo diré, y si corto en la mejor parte. No sé si responderte lo de Gray… jijijij

**Gracias por leer mi fic, se despide Mi-chan!**


	6. Encontrando sentimientos

**Hello minna! Parece ser que os ha gustado mi nuevo fic, jijiji. Me apetece seguir con Junto a una estrella a sí que… aquí está! Espero que les guste! Por favor lean la paranoia que se me ocurrió al final del cap, para mí que os vais a partir de risa, muajajajjaja vay a hacer que muraisssssssss! Ajajajajajjajajajajajajaj (risa malvada) Venga, lean ya que se me va la olla….**

Leyenda:

Narración y diálogos

_``Pensamientos´´_

_Sueño_

Más de una voz hablando

_Flash back_

*oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo* - cambio de escena

* * *

**Junto una estrella**

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Natsu descubre que Lucy tiene un talento oculto, la música, al igual que él. Natsu al terminar de tocarle a Lucy esta se da cuenta que se está empezando a enamorar de él._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Encontrando sentimientos**

-Y… ¿qué te pareció? – dijo Natsu con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas

-Eh? – dijo Lucy mientras salía de su trance – M-me h-ha e-en-encantado Na-Natsu…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, tienes una voz preciosa y tocas genial el piano

Tras escuchar ese comentario Natsu se sonrojó a más no poder y para no tener que estar más en ese incomodo momento (para él) decidió irse de allí con la mejor escusa posible – Ci-cierto, hay que ir a cenar, vamos – decía mientras salía disparado de la sala.

-Okey… - dijo ella un poco ida por la actitud de su "amigo". Luego de unos pocos segundos salió por la misma puerta por la que salió Natsu no sin antes echar un vistazo al piano, sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y fue a la cocina.

*oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*

-¡Por fin viniste Lucy! – exclamó Erza – Espero que Natsu no te haya hecho nada

-No, tranquila, no me hizo nada, solo que no me despertaba – dijo con una sonrisa adorable que hacía que todo el mundo la creyera y esta no era la excepción

-Entiendo – dijo Erza muy convencida de lo que dijo Lucy - _``kawaii´´ _- pensó

-Cenemos – dijo esta vez Levy

Todos se sentaron disfrutando de la comida preparada por Erza y Levy. Era una mesa bastante grande, para que pudiesen comer como 8 personas, el orden era las tres chicas sentadas en el mismo lado de la mesa (Levy, Lucy y Erza (ese es el orden)) y al otro lado de la mesa estaban los tres chicos (Gajeel, Natsu y Gray (en ese orden)). De vez en cuando Natsu le mandaba miradas fugaces a Lucy y viceversa, más de una vez sus miradas chocaron y se unían a la conversación que tenían sus compañeros sonrojados.

Al terminar todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Levy entró con Erza a la habitación de la segunda. Al cerrar la puerta las dos se sentaron en la cama de Erza, una frente a la otra.

-¿Qué querías Levy?

-¿Te diste cuenta también?

-¿De qué?

-De las miradas que se mandaban Natsu y Lu-chan

-Ahh… Eso… Claro que me he dado cuenta, espero que Natsu no le haya hecho nada cuando fue a su habitación – dijo Erza con una aura asesina

-Vamos Er-chan, no te pongas así – dijo nerviosa Levy – ya sabes que Natsu no es ese tipo de chicos

-Pero recuerda que Lucy es su actriz favorita y aunque lo niegue siempre ha soñado con conocerla, para mí que le gusta Lucy

-Y para mí que a Lu-chan le gusta Natsu

Las dos se miraron y como si se hubiesen leído la mente sonrieron perversamente y dijeron al unísono – **Debemos juntarlos**

Tras esto Levy se fue a su habitación.

***Lucy pov***

Estaba en mi habitación dando vueltas en la cama ya que no podía dormir porque en mi mente solo pasaba una cosa, un chico pelirrosa con nombre y apellido, Natsu Dragneel, nunca me había pasado esto, ahora le veo cantar, me parece un chico atractivo y me causa insomnio, ¿qué me ha hecho? Parece como si me hubiera hechizado o algo así.

-Demonios! Maldito insomnio! – exclamé harta, sacudí la cabeza y me levanté para ir al balcón (las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso, cada una con sus respectivos balcones). Al salir me di cuenta que Natsu también estaba fuera, parece ser que él tampoco podía dormir, mi corazón se aceleró cuando le vi, estaba sin camiseta, solo con el pantalón del pijama (era verano) con un poco de sudor por su cuerpo ya que hacía calor (estoy babeando mientras escribo lol) mirando al cielo estrellado con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y las piernas apoyadas en la mesa. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba observándole ya que estaba escondida, de repente sacó su tablet y puso una canción, nunca escuché esa melodía y otra vez, me quedé embobada viendo como cantaba…

(Culpable – Lagarto Amarillo)

_Si alguien juzga mi vida contigo__  
__Y te dice a pesar del dolor__  
__Si me acusan de no haber tenido__  
__La fe para darte todo lo que soy__Si me dices que nunca he creído__  
__En la magia, la luz de neón__  
__Si me acusan__  
__Mi amor hoy te digo que yo sólo soy…__Culpable por haber aprendido a querer__  
__Por haber escuchado tu voz__  
__Y culpable de haberte tenido__  
__Y de darte calor__  
__Culpable por haber esperado tu amor__  
__Por haber aprendido a entender__  
__Y culpable de haberte perdido__  
__Otra vez…_

**Cantaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, en verdad era una canción hermosa…**

_Y si juzgan que nunca he tenido__  
__Ni poder, ni palabra de honor__  
__Si te dicen que nunca he sabido__  
__Volver cada vez que me voy__  
__Y a la vez que la excusa fue haberme perdido__  
__En los brazos de quién me encontró__  
__Si me acusan__  
__Mi amor sólo digo que yo sólo soy…_

**Me preguntaba todo el rato, ¿a quién se la escribió?, ¿era su ex novia a la que se la dedicó? ¿o solo la hizo para escribir algo?**

_Culpable por haber aprendido a querer__  
__Por haber escuchado tu voz__  
__Y culpable de haberte tenido__  
__Y de darte calor__  
__Culpable por haber esperado tu amor__  
__Por haber aprendido a entender__  
__Y culpable de haberte perdido__  
__Otra vez…__Si me dices que nunca he querido creer__  
__En la magia, la luz de neón__  
__Si me acusan__  
__Mi amor hoy te digo que soy…__Culpable por haber aprendido a querer__  
__Por haber escuchado tu voz__  
__Y culpable de haberte tenido__  
__Y de darte calor__  
__Culpable por haber esperado tu amor__  
__Por haber aprendido a entender__  
__Y culpable de haberte perdido_  
_Otra vez… _

_Culpable por haber aprendido a querer__  
__Por haber escuchado tu voz__  
__Y culpable de haberte tenido__  
__Y de darte calor__  
__Culpable por haber esperado tu amor__  
__Por haber aprendido a entender__  
__Y culpable de haberte perdido_  
_Otra vez…_

_Culpable por haber aprendido a querer__  
__Por haber escuchado tu voz__  
__Y culpable de haberte tenido__  
__Y de darte calor__  
__Culpable por haber esperado tu amor__  
__Por haber aprendido a entender__  
__Y culpable de haberte perdido_…

Al terminar, suspiró, yo me metí otra vez a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama otra vez y me quedé profundamente dormida.

***Natsu pov***

Mientras cantaba solo se me pasaba una persona en la cabeza, aquella niña, mi primer amor… Al terminar suspiré miré al cielo y luego al balcón de Lucy, si tan solo ella supiera, que la conocía ya de hace mucho tiempo… Que cuando la vi por la televisión me emocioné... Si tan solo recordara… Si tan solo supiera que esa canción iba dedicada a ella… Me metí de nuevo en mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, eché un vistazo a mi pared de enfrente, justo la que daba a la habitación de Lucy. Antes de dormir me acordé de ese día en el parque, cuando éramos niños, y caí a los brazos de Morfeo con una gran sonrisa…

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿QUÉ? ¿LES GUSTÓ? En verdad no pensé en hacer que se conocieran ya pero me vino a la cabeza y me quedé "como no lo ponga me doy un tiro a la cabeza" ya aquí está, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo! Jijijii en unos pocos capítulos Lucy tendrá celooos! TOMA SPOILER! JAJAJJAJAJJA**

**En serio que tengo que ir a un psicólogo, de verdad, de solo pensar en cómo estaba describiendo a Natsu babee tanto que inundé mi casa, ahora tendré que irme por un portal a Earthland al reino de Fiore, iré a Magnolia, me apuntaré a Fairy Tail, le diré a Juvia que me enseñe magia de agua, a Gray que me enseñe magia de hielo y a Natsu que me enseñe magia de fuego, Natsu se enamorará de mí, yo de él, viviremos juntos, Lucy y Lissana intentaran matarme pero Natsu me protegerá, ellas se rendirán y tendré 3 hijos con Natsu, Haru, un niño con el pelo rosa y los ojos marrones, Nashi, una niña con el pelo castaño oscuro con los ojos jade e Igneel, un niño con el pelo marrón arosado y ojos marrones tirando a color jade. *_***

**Se me ha ido la olla…..**

**REVIEWS!**

**PatashifyDragneel: **No te vayas a cansar de correr por la habitación ^^ Jejeje si, más vale tarde que nunca, esa es una de mis frases favoritas. Me alegro que cuando se trata de música todo te gusta, ya tenemos una cosa en común jejejeje. Ya sabrás lo que pasará….

**kira. renge: **Me alegra que te haya gustado. Eso de Lucy es lo que me pasa a mí, me da igual hacer el gilipollas por la calle pero cuando se trata de cantar me rajo… Te comprendo, yo también babee, y mucho… muy sexy no, endemoniadamente sexy! NATSU-SAMA COMO TE ADOROOOO! Gracias por los animos kira-chan!

**cruz. : **Me alegra que te haya gustado, actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda

**Rirukasabe: **Me alegra que te haya gustado (siempre digo lo mismo -.-) Jeje, me gusta que te haya gustado que te llame Riru-chan =P

**AnikaSukino 5d: **No me iba a demorar mucho más con el Nalu. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, jejej es lo que hay, mi pasión es la música, alguien me comprende con lo de la música, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, en estos días estoy teniendo mucha inspiración jejeje

**Se despide con muchos abrazos y besitos (cursiiiiiiiiiiii) Mi-chan!**


	7. El sueño

**Siento mucho la demora pero es que la inspiración no me venía. Los que escribís sabéis cómo se siente que te explote la cabeza por pensar y no se te venga una buena idea -.-'**

**Bueno, por fin se me vino una buena idea y eso está bien, ¿no? ^_^**

**Sin más espera el nuevo capítulo jejeje**

Leyenda:

Narración y diálogos

_``Pensamientos´´_

_Sueño_ o _flash back_

*oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo* - cambio de escena

* * *

**Junto una estrella**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Lucy se ha dado cuenta de que se está enamorando de Natsu después de escucharle también. Levy y Erza se dan cuenta del ambiente entre Lucy y Natsu y se proponen juntarlos. Lucy no puede dormir y al salir al balcón se encuentra a Natsu cantando. Ella se va a dormir sin recordar que ellos se conocían de antes._

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El sueño**

_Desperté debajo de un árbol, era un día soleado, al abrir los ojos los cerré rápidamente ya que la luz del sol me cegaba y luego los fui abriendo lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz del sol. Al abrirlos completamente me di cuenta de que estaba en un parque, uno que conocía muy bien. Me incorporé bien y me fije que no muy lejos de aquí, se veía una niña de unos 10 años, sola, sentada en un columpio balanceándose suavemente con sus piernas. Tenía puesto un vestido color pastel que le llegaba un poco más de la mitad del muslo, su cabello rubio lo traía recogido en una coleta de caballo con un par de mechones a los lados de su cara. Miraba al suelo. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, al estar cerca levantó la mirada y me encontré con unos preciosos ojos color chocolate que transmitían tristeza y soledad._

_-Hola – le dije con una gran sonrisa_

_-Hola… - me dijo ella un poco desanimada_

_-¿Por qué estás sola?_

_-Nada en especial – decía apartando la mirada para ver otra vez sus pies_

_-Por algo debe ser – dije poniéndome en cuclillas para verla bien a los ojos_

_-… - ella se mantuvo en silencio y levantó un poco la mirada para verme a los ojos_

_-Yo soy Natsu, ¿y tú?_

_-Lucy…_

_-¿Quieres que seamos amigos? – le dije con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos mis dientes mientras me incorporaba y le tendía mi mano_

_-Tú… ¿quieres ser mi amigo? – me dijo ella un poco sorprendida_

_-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?_

_-Yo… - dijo un poco ruborizada para después mostrarme una gran sonrisa de alegría - ¡Sí! – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano_

_-¡Ven, vamos a jugar! – dije corriendo sujetando su mano mientras ella reía…_

*oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*

Eran las 10 de la mañana, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana logrando que me despertara. Fui abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras me sentaba en la cama. Bostecé y me estiré. Desde hace ya un tiempo tenía esos sueños, bueno, mas bien, recuerdos…

-¡Que sueñooo! – dije perezosamente mientras me levantaba e iba hacia el baño para lavarme la cara. Tras hacerlo salí de la habitación todavía con el "pijama". En realidad solo llevaba el pantalón y tenía el pelo mas alborotado de lo normal.

Bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno y me encontré con ella. La protagonista de mis sueños. La que lograba que mi corazón latiese más rápido que la velocidad de la luz (que exagerada que soy ^^). Lucy.

-Oh! Buenos días, Natsu – me saludó con una sonrisa muy tierna

-Buenos días – le respondí de la misma manera

-¿Quieres un café?

-Con leche por favor – le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla y al momento ella me dejo el café en la mesa – gracias

-No es nada – dijo otra vez con esa sonrisa que me volvía loco

-¿Qué haces?

-Un intento de tortitas

-¿Intento de tortitas?

-Sí, nunca he hecho – me dijo mientras removía la masa - ¿los demás no han despertado?

-Nop, todavía no

-¿Qué tal la primera noche en esta casa?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Las camas son muy cómodas!

Soltó una pequeña risa – me alegro – me dijo con una sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo – se supone que la masa está ya… - dijo mirando la masa – bueno, ahora lo difícil

-¿Lo difícil?

-Sip – dijo mientras ponía en la sartén un poco de la masa – espero que salgan bien… no suelo cocinar mucho – decía con una risa nerviosa. Estuvo un rato haciendo tortitas y cuando estaba preparando la mesa para comerlas los demás entraron en la cocina

-¿Qué es ese olor tan rico? – decía Erza

-¡Que buena pinta! – dijo hielito mientras se sentaba

-¿Las has hecho tú Lu-chan? – decía esta vez Levy

-Sip, son las primeras que hago – dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Espero que te hayan salido buenas – decía Gajeel

-Seguro que han salido buenas – dije yo – bueno, ¡a comer que me da hambre de solo olerlas!

Así todos empezamos a desayunar, cabe decir que las tortitas estaban buenísimas y por supuesto recibió muchos halagos. Al terminar todos nos pusimos a hacer nuestras cosas en el living. Levy a leer, Erza jugaba con Gajeel y Gray a la Wii, y Lucy y yo hablábamos sobre cosas triviales. Desee muchas veces sacar el tema de que nosotros ya nos conocíamos pero pensaba que era mejor que lo recordase ella sola. Es verdad que habían pasado 7 años desde aquello, era normal que lo olvidara, pero eso a mí me dolía… mi pregunta era siempre la misma "¿Por qué no me recuerda?

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**Odio cuando no se me ocurren ideas por un tiempo, tengo una buena para el principio y luego escribo como si no hubiera mañana porque se me ocurre al momento… buenooo, aquí el capítulo de hoy, se me quedó corto pero está bien, ahora ya sabéis como se conocieron ellos 2 jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado mucho leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo ^^**

**Muchos abrazos desde España!**

**REVIEWS!**

**AnikaSukino 5d: **No envidies que es malo 7_7 No pasa nada que no tengas inspiración, ya verás como vendrá en el momento que menos te lo esperas. SIIIIII NATSU ES MIOOO, EN MIS HISTORIAS LO PUEDO UTILIZAR COMO QUIERA Y SI QUIERO QUE SEA MIO SERA MIO! Ya quisiera yo actualizar rápido jeje. Bye!

**PatashifyDragneel: **Me alegra que des gritos ahogados gracias a mi y que te miren raro ^^ Yo también muero casi al imaginármelo! La canción la amo, es de mis favoritas.

**kira. renge: **Sip, se conocen, me gusta que te guste! Quien no babearía joder! xD Mmm, me lo pensaré, es que si te quedas tu con Natsu no se si llevarte D=, te llevaría pero… Tus dibujos son muy buenos ^^ Nos vemos amiga!

**lvvyLG14: **Me encanta que te encante! Ya, siempre hay que poner a una Lucy celosa! De nada por el spoiler!

**Rirukasabe: **Jeje, gracias, quien no tiene una hemorragia al imaginar a Natsu asi? ^^


	8. Info

**Hi minna! Ya sé que llevo muuucho tiempo sin actualizar pero es que mi amiga Inspiración no me quiere visitar y a parte ya han comenzado las clases. Me gustaría seguir los fic's pero Inspiración y yo tuvimos una de las típicas peleas de amigas y ya no nos hablamos, yo estoy intentando arreglar las cosas con ella pero es muy terca y se hace la difícil. Cuando hagamos las paces actualizaré, okey? :3**

**Se despide desde España, Mi-chan**


	9. ¡Eres tú!

**Hi minna! Al fin mi amiga Inspiración me perdono! Soy feliz n.n Hace muuuucho tiempo que no actualizo Junto una estrella. PORFIN ACTUALIZOO. Siento decir que este fic esta llegando a su fin. Quedan como 3 caps o así u.u Ya no molesto más n.n**

**Leyenda:**

Narración y diálogos

_"Pensamientos"_

_Sueño_

**Mas de una voz hablando**

Flash back

*ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo* - cambio de escena

* * *

**Junto una estrella**

**Capitulo 6: Eres tu!**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que los chicos empezaron las clases con Lucy, tenían mucho talento por lo tanto ya habían acabado. Natsu y Lucy cada vez estaban mas enamorados. Algunas veces Lucy tenia sueños en los que aparecía ella de ni a jugando en un parque con otro ni o, el ni o no tenia cara pero si le veía el pelo que era de color rosado.

Juvia normalmente se juntaba mucho con el grupo ya que se había enamorado de Gray y solía decirles a Lucy, Levy y Erza que eran sus rivales de amor y que querían quitarle a Gray, por lo demás eran muy buenas amigas.  
Normalmente cuando estaban todos en el living, Erza y Levy ponían excusas para irse y dejar a Natsu y Lucy solos, ellas le contaron a Gray y Gajeel de lo que tenían planeado por lo tanto los chicos le seguían el juego.

Hace no mucho, conocieron a Jellal, otro famoso y resulta que amigo de la infancia de Erza.

Gray también se había enamorado de Juvia pero para que no se le notase la trataba de indiferente.

Lisanna, por muy mal que le caía Lucy, se juntaba con ellos para estar cerca de Natsu, cosa que ponía celosa a Lucy.

_Flash back_

_-¡Natsuuuuuuuu! - grito una albina de voz pitona corriendo hacia el pelirrosa, que "por casualidad" estaba con Lucy hablando_

_-Hola Lisanna - dijo el pelirrosa sonriente aunque en el fondo quería matar a la albina por haber interrumpido su momento con Lucy_

_-¿Como estas, Nat-su? - dijo ella colgándose del cuello del chico y diciendo de forma "dulce" su nombre_

_-Bien, hablando con Lucy - dijo el intentando quitarse a la chica de encima - ¿y tú cómo estás?_

_-Genial! Oh, vaya Lucy, hola, no te había visto - decía Lisanna con una sonrisa MUY falsa_

_-Hola... Natsu me acabo de acordar que tengo que hacer un mandado, nos vemos - decía de mala gana mientras se alejaba muy cabreada_

_-¡Lucy! - dijo Natsu estirando el brazo para alcanzarla, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una Lisanna que se lo había cogido y le arrastraba para darse un paseo._

_Fin flash back_

Pero por supuesto cuando Erza y Levy preguntaban el respondía que solo tenia ojos para Lucy.

Ya habían anunciado hace un tiempo que Lucy iba a hacer una película con el grupo de Natsu. Se habían echo ya algunas fotos y Natsu, Gray y Gajeel ya tenían fangirls, cosa que ponía celosas a Lucy, Juvia y Levy respectivamente (pobre Lu-chan u.u ¿La estoy poniendo muy celosa? =S)

Uno de los días que tenían libres, Natsu se había ido al jardín de la casa para pasear (era gigante) cuando vio a Lucy sentada en el césped apoyada en un árbol muy decaída.

-¿Pasa algo, Luce? - le dijo el

-No... No pasa nada - le respondió mirando al cielo

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi - decía el pelirrosa sentándose en frente de la rubia

-Se acerca la fecha de cuando mi madre murió...

El chico se sorprendió -_ "por eso estaba triste ese día .."_ - lo que pasaba es que en estas fechas, ellos se habían conocido. Tras la reacción lo primero que hizo fue darle una de sus enormes sonrisas y decirle - tranquila, no estés deprimida, algún día todos tenemos que morir o perder a algún ser querido, pero no por eso nos tenemos que deprimir, seguramente tu madre querría que estés sonriendo.

Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras de Natsu -_"Esa posición esa sonrisa..."_ - ella estaba sentada y frente a ella estaba Natsu en cuclillas, le recordó a los sueños que había tenido, ella en un columpio cuando se acerca un niño de pelo rosa y se coloca en cuclillas dándole la misma sonrisa que ella estaba viendo en esos momentos. La rubia levanto la mirada hacia el pelo de Natsu -_ "pelo rosa... "_ - abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza - _"Yo soy Natsu, ¿y tú? - Lucy... "_ - ¿Eres tú aquel niño del parque? - preguntó muy sorprendida. El chico solo asintió con la cabeza muy sonriente ya que su amada le había recordado...

* * *

**PORFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIN Lo termine, regalo de los dioses de Earthland! Espero que les haya gustadoooooo Ahora a contestar reviews n.n**

**Riru-chan**: Gracias por tu review, siento haber actualizado tan tarde

**Cruz-chan:** Muchisimas gracias Ivvy: Jajaja, ami tambien me sangra la nariz, me encanto como escribi como se conocieron *_* Inspiracion del momento

**Anika-chan**: Siii se conocieaaan, tienes que estar mas atenta anika-chan! NOOOO ES MIOOOOOOO Gracias por tu review! Bye!

**Poli-chan:** Me alegro de que te encante mi historia. Bueno, para gustos los colores pero si es raro que leas Nalu y te encanto quiere decir que soy buena escritora, no? jaja. POR SUPUESTO QUE TE LLEVO A EARTHLAND SI TE QUEDAS CON GRAY! Ahora eres de mis mejores amigas *_* Bye!

**Guest1:** Gracias por los animos y me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic n.n

**Guest2**: Jaja, ya las hicimos, que suerte, no? n.n

**Guest3:** No seas impaciente, actualizo lo mas rapido que puedoo n.n

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**MI-CHAN!**


End file.
